


You Will Have To Rise

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have nothing better to do, So yeah, Song fics, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: TFW:one ex-blood junkie,one drop out with six bucks to his name....and Mr.Comatose over there.





	You Will Have To Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I wrote this because I thought it would be interesting. ;)

**As a child you would wait ******  
**And watch from far away ****  
**But you always knew that you’d be the one **  
**To work while they all play********

********** **

________**DEAN ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I would do anything to protect my little brother. It started with bullies, but God, it got so much worse. 

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dad was next. He would either come home in a bad mood or drunk (or both) and take it out on whichever one of us was closest. I made sure Sam took the far bed in a motel room every time.

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then came the demons. In my heart, I knew Sam would never have a normal life, be a lawyer, get married, have a dog… But, hey, apocalypses are pretty far from that. Azazul, Lilith, if only it was that simple now.

________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Angels. Don’t even get me started on those soulless dicks. I’m not talking about Cas, but the rest of them… They’re like rats, they keep coming back. Assholes.

____________****_In youth you’d lay _  
_Awake at night and scheme _  
_Of all the things that you would change _  
_But it was just a dream _________** ** _ _ _ _

________****________**SAM ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I guess it’s too late to become a lawyer, huh? Thought so. Guess I knew that the minute I saw Jess on that ceiling. Goodbye lawyer, hello Hunter.

________****________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Don’t get me wrong, Dean, Cas, and I are a team now. We save lives, stopped Armageddon…how many times? But the things we’ve been through, the things we’ve seen, the things we’ve…done…

________****________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

How can I live with that?

________****________****_Here we are, don’t turn away now _  
_We are the warriors that built this town _____** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****________****____**CASTIEL ******_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Home. That was the word I used to describe Heaven. Until I raised Dean from perdition, I was a loyal soldier, fully obedient. Obedience was my curse, my enslavement. I know that now.

________****________****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I was feared once. 

________****________****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Humans are fragile paper constructs, ready to rip or tear at any moment. How do they get anything done? As an angel I didn’t have to worry about stubbing my toe on the step, or walk into the doorframe late at night (not that I’ve done that).

________****________****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Why do they cry when onions are cut? And what on earth are hiccups? They seem to serve no purpose! There is so much to learn.

________****________****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rejected as an angel, and failing as a human, I have no place.

________****________****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No home.

__________****________****____****_Here we are, don’t turn away now _  
_We are the warriors that built this town _  
_From dust _______** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

________****________****____****______**DEAN ******_ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The bunker is our home now. Big kitchen, huge library, and a freaking dungeon! Every Hunter’s dream.

________****________****____****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

We’re getting by, despite everything. I’m surprised.

____________****________****____****______****_The time will come _  
_When you will have to rise _  
_Above the rest and prove yourself _  
_Your spirit never dies _________** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _

________****________****____****______****________**SAM ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I’m grateful. I have my brother and my best friend, and a home. What more do I need?

______________****________****____****______****________****_Farewell, _  
_I’ve gone to take my throne above _  
_But don’t weep for me _  
_‘Cause this will be _  
_The labor of my love ___________** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

________****________****____****______****________****__________**CASTIEL ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Family. My family. I would die for them over and over again, no hesitation.

________****________****____****______****________****__________****_Here we are, don’t turn away now _  
_We are the warriors that built this town _____** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Do you know who we are? Do you know what we do? We save people, hunt things.

________****________****____****______****________****__________****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

We are Team Free Will.

_________****________****____****______****________****__________****_____Here we are, don’t turn away now _  
_We are the warriors that built this town _  
_From dust. ________ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
